Following the high-level progress of requirement, the common 3C video photoelectric products (computer, communication, and consuming electron) are expected to continue to become the star industry for Taiwan after she entering the 21st century. The market requirement shows that the product specifications for monitor, laptop computer, desktop computer, cellular phone, and other data storage device have already developed gradually toward the trends of lightness, thinness, shortness, smallness, and multifunction. These trends are expected to be widened to all the 3C video products. For the plastic pieces of thin shape, especially for the outer shell, the requirement for the characteristics of resistance to sound, vibration, heat, and electromagnetic waves has become a necessity and urgency. Nowadays, because of the limitation of materials, the actuator of optical, thermal, and electric mechanisms can not fulfill the requirement of next generation for extra-lightness, -thinness, -shortness, -smallness, and low energy consumption. The revolutionary EAPC of intelligent composite has the merits of lightness, elasticity, low power consumption, long life cycle, and quick reaction, etc. and is the optimal choice for a brand new actuator. The actuators, manufactured by this material, such as: micro pump, optical switch, gripper, fan, optical-valve, lens controller, focus lens, micro-mirror, and active noise controller, etc. may be applied in the products of machine, micro device, 3C component assembly, photoelectric device and other artificial muscle for medical treatment and people livelihood. In tradition, the most typical ionic polymer for EAPC intelligent composite is Nafion. A membrane made by this material has the cluster of hydrophile property, and this cluster is connected by narrow ionic passage, and by which water or ion is transferred quickly. However, the passage is easily destroyed to interrupt the transfer due to the dehydration of the material, besides the price of the material is extremely expansive, its coming source is not easy to handle, and the manufacture of this material is further very complicated.
In order to further apply this kind of material in increasingly precise and miniature electronic products, the research of this field made by more and more people has shown that there are still many shortcomings existed:
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,359 has disclosed an application of PVDF-g-SPS (styrene-grafted and sulfonated PVDF), but its property does not fulfill the requirement, so its application is limited.
In a compound method of PVDF-g-SPS mentioned in the literature of Electrochem Acta, 43, NoS, 12-13, p1881˜p1890, a PDVF membrane is irradiated under 175 KV, 100 kGy, then immersed in styrene solution to give grafted product, this product is sulfonated to give PVDF-g-SPS. Its product may be applied in conduction membrane of hydrogen ion or fuel cell, but it is still necessary to enhance its effect.
In the literature of Materials Research Society Symposium Proceeding Vol. 600, P267, 2000, Materials Research Society, a test piece made by polyvinyl acetate applies Au as an electrode, but it still has the shortcoming of easy break during swinging.
In the literature of Materials Research Society Symposium Proceeding Vol. 600, P229, 2000, Materials Research Society, a macromolecule electrolyte membrane of Nafion or Flemion with perfluorinated structure applies Au as an electrode. The membrane may be deflected under the driving of low voltage, but its application field is still too narrow, and it is uneasy for changing property and mass production. Besides, the price is expensive and the limitation of its coming source is further a serious problem that harasses the relative business.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,675, a macromolecular with the rigid-rod of polyphenyl is sulphonated to make PEM to replace Nafion for reducing price and still keep excellent conductivity. But, the shortcomings of such kind of molecule are its solubility to water is too large during high ionization, the conductivity is worsened during low ionization, and the stability is poor.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,496, a sulphonated PEEK replaced the Nafion is made as dense surface membrane for reducing the penetration rate of methanol and is applied in the fuel cell. Its shortcomings are that the solubility to water is great for the S-PEEK and the conductivity of the membrane is lowered when the ionization of the dense surface membrane is reduced.
From above description, the relative business still has to develop a conductive membrane that has excellent characteristics and competition to drive macromolecular composite electrically for reaching the requirements of high mechanical strength, high conductivity and high stability.